Extrile Ventrify
by sharedbrain
Summary: The sexah new goth gurrl finds her destiny at a school caled HOgwarts, an is later whisked away too the world of APERature Science Innovates
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIs is my 1st fic so please be nicd!1! NO MEAN REVIEWS ALOUD! If you don't like then just leabe you dont need to be mean. Thanks sooooo much too my bestfrieend/betta reader Sandra for all the hapl witht he spelling gand grammer Luv ya guuurl! XOXOXOXO**

Chapted 1: DANCing with Death

Hey guyz. I'm Freya Evillyn Mei Hunter. I'm really tall with lung black hair with magenta tips and purple streaks (it's natural guyz). I'm suuuper thin and really goth and all the boys think i'm REALLY HAwt, but I don;t really caree xause they're stupid and tooootally not worth my time. ALl the girls are jealous of me espesially AManda (I f****** hate that B****!1!). I have sorrowful blue eyes and my eyelashes ar etotally long I like really AEWSOME music like Linken Park an Beck and Death Cab 4 Cutie and tha sorta stuff (yeah, Im pretty much awsome). Oh and Im also a witch. In fact i go to Hogwarts School of Whichcraft an Wizardy.

THe though of going back to Hogwarts made me so depressed. I sat by mysellf and CRIED alot. It was proabab;y going to be fliied with stuuupid posers like amanda or Monique. Grrrrrrr.

I walked thru the hass;s amd eberyone was starring at me. Im just like OMG WhAT YOU GUyS HAVE NEVER SAW A GOTH BEFORE WFT! All the gurls wanted to cutme and the guys all were googling at my big boobs essept for two reaaaaaaaally cute gay guiys (GAY GUYS ARE SOO HAWT) I went to go find my dorm. It was full of posers I was on stupid Gryffendoor because I was speacial". Whatevs.

I fuhd my bed witha small trunk at the foot. There was no chance in h**** that this would be big enough to hold all of my clothes. EVER!1! Suddenly a siriusly preppy girl with disusgtignly frizzy hair came up to me "Help FREE THE HOUSE ELVES!1!" she said. '"F*** of preep." Isaid "NOO CUZ IM smart so YOU HAVE TO!" she said. I lauged. "Shut up b*****" I said "you strupid girl leaf me alone." I ran away and cut my wrists and died.

I was crying in the bathroom wen the 2 hot ginger gay gusy came in they were making out!  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screemed "OMGF they shouted WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

**AN: Soooo what did you think? WAs it good? Please reviw. I think im probs gonna post a lot tonight becoz ive had this written forEVER but i habent been able to get on the internet cuz of exams an stuff. Okay tahnks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

AN SORRY GUISE I LOST MY LAPTIP CHARGER FOR AWILE SO I COULDNT UPDATE.  
ALSO I AM NOT A OH sorry coaplsack woops haha :D i am not a torll, so pleas stop wif da meen comments? Kayyy? Love u guise

Annie

Chaptar 2: Bring ME BACK to Life

"OMFG WHAT ARE YOU doign in the GIRLGS bathroom!" I sceramed!"

"Siriusly" one saide.

"We're gay. Where else wud we go?" the other finised.

"whatevar I F******* hat this schoil!" I yelled and ran to the cooomon room and cried alot of people were starring at ne but i didnt care i was too derpressed. That stupid girl came up too me agains wih her f****** stupid bottuns. I cussed at het. She ran off and ctied to her ginger boyfried and a hottie with a Scar. They were both sraring at me.

"i hate this schoolp and hate this houee!" I scremed and ran too Dumblyrdoress office.

"Hello Fraye how may i help yu this evening?" He asked

"i wanr to go HOKE! I yelled in response. What home? Icouldnt think off. I didnt rreally want to go home i just didnt want to stay here! "I f****** haaate this place its so full of rhese stipid judgemental people and no ones a gith like me!"

"well there are some emos in Slytherwin i think" Fumbledores said.

"Than why cant i be in Dlytherin?" I asled.

"U have to be a Gryyfondooer becuz you have spatial powers and you cen save the world!" Dunvledore replird wisely.

"y cant i just sva ethe world now and get in the Slytherin?"

"because i stole Hermonines time-turner and it said it wasnt time yet."

"S****!" I screamed "why cant i jusr be normal like eveyrone elwe!" I ran back to me dorm.

It was decorated gothically. With black walls and band posters of all me favorit bands! The two gayy gingers come in. "Suprise!" They yelled "im fred"

"and im Georg!"

"and wewe redecorated!"

"luv ya gurl!"

"OMGF I luv it!..."

AN: WELL THATs it for now! Luv you guisee! Xoxoxoxoxxooxoo


End file.
